fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zoomer3539/Papa's Cookeria
Papa's Cookeria! Papa owns a restaurant where you sell cookies! Here's everything you need to know. Workers Custom Worker (no real customers, because I want everyone to be in it) Stations *Order Station *Dough Station *Baking Station *Build Station Customers All Customers *Roy (First customer) *Iggy (Comes after tutorial) *Prudence *Penny (random day) *Franco (random day) *Mitch (random day) *Bertha (random day) *Doan (random day) *Timm (random day) *Alberto (random day) *Clover (random day) *Robby (random day) *Wally (random day) *Rico (random day) *Peggy (random day) *Pinch Hitwell (random day) *Cooper (random day) *Ninjoy (random day) *Deano (random day) *Edna (random day) *Lisa (random day) *Kenji (random day) *Ember (random day) *Allan (random day) *Vicky (random day) *Chuck (random day) *Roy (random day) *Big Pauly (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Peanut Butter Batter) *Connor (Unlocked at Rank 3 with Square Shape Cutter) *James (Unlocked at Rank 4 with Fruities) *Skyler (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Cream Cheese Icing) *Boomer (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Powsicle Batter) *Shannon (Unlocked at Rank 7 with Jubilee Jam) *Hope (Unlocked at Rank 8 with Powsicle Parfait Drizzle) *Clair (Unlocked at Rank 9 with Gummy Worms) *Greg (Unlocked at Rank 10 with Strawberry Drizzle) Closers *Kahuna *Radlynn *Xolo *Quinn *Hank *Chester *Jojo Holidays *Starlight Jubilee (July) - Starts at Rank 6 (Favorited by Boomer, Shannon, Hope, Clair, and Greg) *Sugarplex Film Fest (August) - Starts at Rank 11 (Favorited by Rita, Taylor, Sarge Fan, Kayla, and Crystal) *Comet Con (September) - Starts at Rank 16 (Favorited by Iggy, Brody, Olivia, Wendy, and Perri) *Halloween (October) - Starts at Rank 21 (Favorited by Willow, Professor Fitz, Scooter, Sasha, and Foodini) *Thanksgiving (November) - Starts at Rank 26 (Favorited by Sienna, Rhonda, Kingsley, Yui, and Johnny) *Christmas (December) - Starts at Rank 31 (Favorited by Santa, Olga, Marty, Ivy, and Matt) *New Year's (January) - Starts at Rank 36 (Favorited by Xandra, Cecilia, Hugo, Bruna Romano, and Nick) *Valentine's Day (February) - Starts at Rank 41 (Favorited by Scarlett, Sue, Yippy, Rudy, and Edoardo Romano) *St. Paddy's Day (March) - Starts at Rank 46 (Favorited by Georgito, Julep, Zoe, Mayor Mallow, and Carlo Romano) *Easter (April) - Starts at Rank 51 (Favorited by Cletus, Tony, Mandi, Trishna, and Gino Romano) *Cherry Blossom Festival (May) - Starts at Rank 56 (Favorited by Tohru, Austin, Akari, Maggie, and Mindy) *Summer Luau (June) - Starts at Rank 61 (Favorited by Nevada, Captain Cori, Hacky Zak, Gremmie, and Utah) Ingredients Batters: *Sugar Batter (Start) *Chocolate Batter (Start) *Peanut Butter Batter (Unlocked with Big Pauly at Rank 2) *Oatmeal Batter (Unlocked with Kayla at Rank 14) *Snickerdoodle Batter Shape Cutters: *Round Shape Cutter (Start) *Square Shape Cutter (Unlocked with Connor at Rank 3) *Ring Shape Cutter (Unlocked with Crystal at Rank 15) *Star Shape Cutter *Triangle Shape Cutter Mixables: *Yum 'n' M's (Start) *Chocolate Chips (Start) *Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) *Fruities (Unlocked with James at Rank 4) *Marshmallows (Unlocked with Yui at Rank 29) *Raisins *Nutty Butter Cups *White Chocolate Chips Icings: *Vanilla Icing (Start) *Chocolate Icing (Start) *Cream Cheese Icing (Unlocked with Skyler at Rank 5) *Marshmallow Icing (Unlocked with Wendy at Rank 19) *Strawberry Icing (Unlocked with Johnny at Rank 31) *Caramel Icing *Brownie Batter *Citrus Icing Toppings: *Chocolate Chips (Start) *Creamo Bits (Start) *Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) *Gummy Worms (Unlocked with Clair at Rank 9) *Shaved Coconut (Unlocked with Perri at Rank 20) *Fruity Marshmallows (Unlocked with Foodini at Rank 25) *Cotton Puffs *Strawberry Wafers *Graham Cracker Bits Drizzles: *Vanilla Drizzle (Start) *Chocolate Drizzle (Start) *Strawberry Drizzle (Unlocked with Greg at Rank 10) *Mint Drizzle (Unlocked with Sasha at Rank 24) *Lemon Drizzle *Hot Fudge Drizzle Holiday Ingredients Starlight Jubilee: *Powsicle Batter (Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 6) *Shooting Star Shape Cutter (Unlocked on Day 1 of Starlight Jubilee) *Strawberry Slices (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight Jubilee) *Jubilee Jam (Unlocked with Shannon at Rank 7) *Silver Star Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 3 of Starlight Jubilee) *Pop Rocks (Unlocked on Day 4 of Starlight Jubilee) *Powsicle Parfait Drizzle (Unlocked with Hope at Rank 8) *Cherry Bomb Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 5 of Starlight Jubilee) Sugarplex Film Fest: *Root Beer Float Batter *Camera Roll Shape Cutter *Red Licorice Bits *Dr. Cherry Icing *Popcorn *Blots *Lemon Mist Drizzle *Fizzo Drizzle Comet Con: *Cosmo Batter *Planet Shape Cutter *Astronaut Ice Cream *Rainbow Sherbet Icing *Asteroids *Bubble Planets *Hyper Green Drizzle *Purple Burple Drizzle Halloween: *Triple Chocolate Batter *Pumpkin Shape Cutter *Halloween Sprinkles *Full Moon Icing *Candy Corn *Mini Pumpkin Cakes *Licorice Drizzle *Dark Chocolate Drizzle Thanksgiving: *Butter Pecan Batter *Acorn Shape Cutter *Chocolate Acorns *Cocoa Powder *Autumn Leaves Sprinkles *Harvest Stripe Cookies *Pumpkin Pie Drizzle *Chai Tea Drizzle Christmas: *North Pole Batter *Snowman Shape Cutter *Candy Cane Bits *Evergreen Icing *Mini Santa Cookie *Peppermint Bark *Gingerbread Drizzle *Sugarplum Drizzle New Year's: *Confetti Batter *Swirl Shape Cutter *Rainbow Creamos *Tutti Frutti Icing *Countdown Crunch *Cookie Dough *Flavor X Drizzle *Blue Moon Drizzle Valentine's Day: *Triple Chocolate Batter *Heart Shape Cutter *Candy Hearts *Neapolitan Icing *X&O Sprinkles *Crushed White Chocolate *Cinnamon Drizzle *Watermelon Drizzle St. Paddy's Day: *Green Emerald Batter *Shamrock Shape Cutter *Mint Bars *Leprechaun Icing *Good Luck Sprinkles *Mint Shavings *Pistachio Drizzle *Mint Marshmallow Drizzle Easter: *White Chocolate Raspberry Batter *Easter Egg Shape Cutter *Chocolate Eggs *Dreamsicle Icing *Jelly Beans *Cherry Cordials *Cotton Candy Drizzle *Pink Lemonade Drizzle Cherry Blossom Festival: *Cherry Batter *Blossom Shape Cutter *Peach Gummies *Kimono Icing *Boba Bubbles *Rice Cakes *Ramune Drizzle *Sakura Drizzle Summer Luau: *Lemon Lime Batter *Sun Shape Cutter *Lemon Candies *Pink Zebra Icing *Tropical Charms *Sliced Bananas *Honey Drizzle *Maui Merengue Drizzle Category:Blog posts